Kickin It the Tarzan way
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Here is the Kickin It with Tarzan. With Jack as Tarzan, Kim as Jane, Rudy as the Professor, Ty as Clayton, Joan as Karla, Bobby Wasabi as Kerchak, Jerry as Tantor, Milton as Terk, Kai as Sabor. Everyone will have their original names though. Hope you enjoy! May change to T rating.
1. Jack as a baby

**Alright, here is the first chapter! **

Jack's family and himself barely escaped the burning ship. They landed on a jungle island. Jack's parents looked around for a place to build a simple house. Jack reached out over at a tree. Mr and Mrs Brewer looked at each other and shrugged. Meanwhile, Joan and Bobbi were playing with their son. But Kai the leopard kept watch over the Brewers to kill them. But Kai managed to get Joan and Bobbi's son. Joan and Bobbi tried to get there, but it was too late. Joan burst into tears. One day they were finding a place to nest, then Joan heard a cry. She ran to the place where she heard it. She walked in and saw 2 people laying dead. Joan gasped. She saw a picture, it had a baby. _There's a baby? _Joan thought. She looked around and saw the baby. She gave him a strange look. He gave her the same look. She picked him up. Then she saw Kai. Joan managed to escape. Then she returned home. After Joan show the baby she found, everyone saying different comments.

Milton jumped down. "That's freaky lookin, yeah that's what it is."

"Milton!" Milton's mother exclaimed.

"Well, it is!" Milton pointed out. "What is it?"

Joan laughed. "He's a baby," she laughed letting Milton hold him.

"Who's his mama?"

"I'm going to be his mother now."

Then Bobbi was coming that way. "You know he's not so bad once you get used to him," Milton saw Bobbi come, and he quickly gave Joan the baby back. "Joan's gonna be his mother."

Bobbi sniffed him and turned away. "I'm sorry, he's not our kind, you must take him back."

"Take him back? But he'll die!" Joan exclaimed.

"If the jungle wants him..."

"I want him!"

"Joan, I can't let you put our family in danger!"

"Does he look dangerous to you?"

Bobbi roared. Joan held the baby tight. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Was there anyone left?" Bobbi asked.

"No, Kai killed his family." Joan replied honestly.

"Then he can stay."

"Oh, thank you I know he'll be a good son!"

"I said he could stay. That doesn't make him my son." Bobbi walked away.

"What are going to call him?" Milton asked.

"I'm going to call him, Jack."

"Jack? Okay, he's your baby."

"Alright, little mister, it's way past your nest time!" Milton's mother picked him up.

"Aw, Mom! 5 more minutes?" Milton asked.

"No!" His mother replied.

"4 more minutes?"

"No!"

"3 more minutes?"

"No."

"2 more minutes?"

"No."

"1 more minute?"

"No."

Joan laughed as she placed Jack over her shoulder. He fell, but she caught him before he hit the ground, he started crying.

"Oh, no don't cry!"

_Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry._


	2. Jack as a kid

**Chapter_ 2! _**

Joan woke up. She reached for Jack. She couldn't find him. She was scared. Jack hung from a vine and made an elephant sound.

_"_Woah!" Joan exclaimed.

"I sure scared you, Mom!" Jack said, coming down from the vines.

_"_Yes, you sure did. Can't you intimadate an even quieter animal?_"_

_"_"Aw_,_ Mom that's no fun! Wanna see me be a leopard?" He made a leopard sound.

Joan laughed. "Why don't you make your own sound."

That's what he did. Sadly, I wouldn't be able to describe it.

He made the other little monkeys do it. "Joan!" All the mothers exclaimed.

Joan gave an 'I'm sorry look'.

Then Jack bumped into Bobby. Bobby looked angry

"Oh, Jack! There you are! Joan and I have been so worried! Thank you Mr Bobby, you are such a kind a caring leader!" Milton said. "Run." He whispered to Jack.

They hid behind a tree. Milton pushed him against the tree. "Hello! If you want Bobby to like you, stay away from him!"

Two of Milton's friends ran by. "Come on, Milton! Last one there is a rotten egg!" One of them said.

"Yeah, and the first one's gotta eat it!" Milton called back.

"Milton, can I come?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Yeah, you could if you could keep up. But you can't."

_At the waterfall._

Milton's friends were waiting on him.

"Sabanite! Sabanite!" One said punching the other.

"The fun has arrived!" Milton sang. "Thank you very much!"

"Where have you been?" One asked.

"I had a little pest control problem. But it's taken care of." Milton said.

But then Jack rolled out. "Hey guys."

"What is this some kind of joke?" One of the guys asked.

"Don't tell me I'm looking at the hairless wonder!" The other exclaimed.

"Well, Milton said I could come if I could keep up."

Milton's eyes popped.

"Oh no, Milton why did you have to do it!" The two asked in tears.

"I'll handle this," Milton whispered. "Look, buddy I'd love to hang out with you, you know I would. But the guys, need a little convincing."

"Okay, what do I gotta do?" Jack asked, anxiously.

"Do? What do you gotta do? You gotta," Milton said, "You gotta go get a hair."

"A hair?"

"Yup," then Milton heard elephants. "An elephant hair."

The elephants were wrestling.

"An elephant hair?" Jack asked worried.

"Like I said. Pretty stupid, eh? I might leave. Who needs this? Heck, I might be leaving soon, so go and I'll catch up" Milton made him go away, "like I said, leave it to me."

But Jack ran and jumped off the cliff.

"Hi, guys!" Jack waved.

"Hi," the two guys said, sarcastically. Jack swam towards the elephants.

"No, no! Come back!" Milton whined.

"Man, if he lives, you should bring him around more often," one said.

"Come on, let's go get a better seat," the other pushed the one.

_Down in the water. _

The elephants where taking a bath, while talking.

"Mom! Are you sure this water's sanitary?" little Jerry asked, "it looks questionable to me!"

"It's fine, honey," his mother replied.

Jerry got into the water, "blech! But, what about bacteria?"

"Honey, can't you see mummy's talking?"

Jerry saw Jack, "mom, there's something swimming! It's coming right at you!" Jerry pulled her trunk.

"Jerry, mummy's losing her patience," his mother said, irritated.

"But this time I really see something!" Jerry said. Jack went up for air. "Pirana! It's a pirana!" Jerry screamed.

"Honey, there are no piranas in Africa."

"Sh, don't tell the kid that, of course there are piranas in Africa," an elephant said.

"No, she's right, they're native to South America," another one said.

"Ah! The pirana is right behind you!" Jerry cried.

"Honey, for the last time, there are no pirana's in-"

"My butt!" an elephant screamed.

All the elephants were running like crazy, they nearly killed the gorillas.

"Jack, Jack! Buddy, are you alive? Please tell me!" Milton sobbed.

"Get away from him! Don't you know pirana can strip your flesh in seconds?" Jerry asked, taking Milton from Jack.

"What? He's not a pirana he's-" Milton started.

Jack coughed.

"He's alive! He's alive! He's alive-, you idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack! You happy?" Milton asked.

"Uh-Huh," Jack showed him the hair.

"What? I don't believe it, you got the hair?"

"Is this what this is all about? I have a whole tail of them," Jerry showed them his tail.

"Jack! Jack!" Joan called.

"Who's that?" Jerry asked.

"My mom," Jack and Milton replied.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Joan asked

"What happened was-" Milton started.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, sternly.

"It was my fault, Bobby," Jack started.

"Jack," Joan said.

"We were playing and I'm sorry Bobby," Jack said.

"You almost killed someone!"

"I'm sorry!"

"He's only a child," Joan stepped in.

"That's no excuse," Bobby said.

"He'll learn," Joan replied.

"He will never! He will never become one of us!"

"Because you never give him a chance."

"Give him a chance? Joan, look at him. He will never!"

Jack ran off.

"Jack!" Joan exclaimed.

* * *

Jack was at the water, he saw his reflection. He just put mud on himself.

"Jack," Joan asked.

"Why I am so different?" Jack walked to her.

"Because you're covered in mud," Joan laughed, wiping him off.

"Bobby said-"

"Hold still."

"Bobby said I didn't belong in the family," Jack said.

"Never mind what Bobby said. Now you know what I see? I see 2 eyes like mine, and a nose somewhere. Yes, here!" Joan poked his nose, "2 ears. Now let's see. What else?"

"2 hands?" Jack put his hands up.

"Yes. Now, forget everything you see, what do you feel," Joan said, putting Jack's hand on his heart.

"My heart," Jack said.

Joan nodded, "now, listen," Joan put Jack's ear to her heart.

"Your heart," Jack said.

"They're exactly the same," Joan smied, "Bobby just doesn't see it yet." Joan hugged Jack.

Jack thought for a moment, "I'll make him see it. I'll be the best ape ever!"

"Oh, I bet you will!" Joan said.


	3. Jack meets Kim pt 1

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

Jack, who is now a grown man, came up behind Joan. He almost made an elephant sound.

"Don't even think about it," Joan said.

Jack blew raspberry, "how'd you know it was me?"

"I'm your mother. I know everything. Now where have you been?"

Jack laughed, "I thought you knew everything."

Just then Milton pushed him off the tree, "hey, Auntie J. You're looking remarkably groomed today."

"Hello, Milton," Joan said.

Then Jack started fighting him.

They fought passed Bobby, and Jerry.

"Okay! It's all fun and games if someone loses an eye!" Jerry exclaimed.

Jack look up, from 'choking' Milton

"Cramp in the camp! Ow, ow, ow!" Milton tried to get Jack's attention.

"Oh sorry, Milton," Jack let go of him.

"What kind of animal are you?"

"You know I've been thinking he looks some species of an elephant," Jerry said.

"What?! He looks nothing like you!" Milton exclaimed.

"He enjoys a peanut, I enjoy a peanut," Jerry started.

He was interrupted by Kai the leopard.

Jack climbed a tree with Kai behind him. But Bobby pulled him out of the tree.

Bobby was hurt, with Jack fighting for his leader.

They fell into a pit. Joan looked worried. Kai came up. All the gorillas were shocked, but they didn't stay that way, when Jack pushed Kai. Kai was dead! Jack beat him.

Jack picked up the leopard, as he yelled. All the gorillas cheered, running towards him.

"Coming thru, move! Best friend coming thru," Milton said, coming thru, "that would be me. And you," he pointed to Jack, "there are other ways of getting attention."

"I'll remember that," Jack laughed.

Jack looked up and saw Bobby. Jack went up and gave Bobby the dead leopard.

"Boom!" sounded a gun.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"It wasn't me. I swear," Jerry said.

"Let's move!" Bobby said. All the gorillas followed him. Jack was in the back, so he went to find the out the sound.

* * *

"You should know, I was born for Africa and Africa..." a man named Ty said.

"Ooh, Mr Ty," Professor Rudy started.

"Professor, don't move!" Ty exclaimed.

"Daddy, Daddy. What is it?" a young woman named Kim asked.

"Mr Ty told me not to move," Professor Rudy said.

Kim groaned, walking towards Ty.

Rudy fell, "I moved."

"Um, Mr Ty. My father and I came to study gorillas," Kim started.

"And you hired me to protect you, Miss Crawford. And protect you I shall," Ty said.

"And you're doing a wonderful job," Kim said being interrupted by Ty shooting the gun again, "Mr Ty. What if it's a gorilla?"

"Kimmy, oh! Do you realize what you're standing in?" Professor Rudy asked.

"Oh!" Kim started.

"A gorilla's nest!"

"Oh, look! There and there!"

"These are..." Rudy started.

"Family groups," Rudy and Kim said together.

"Oh, Kim, I love you," Rudy gathered his daughter into a hug.

"Family groups?" Ty asked.

"Yes. Lets keep going," Rudy suggested.

They went and Kim had a fruit fall on her head, only to see a monkey pick it up and eat it.

"Are you what the commotion is about?" Kim asked as she drew a picture.

The monkey got on her shoulder, "here you go. What do you think?"

The monkey looked at it, "Ooh!" he exclaimed, and snatched it. He ran off.

"Oh, good. We come to study gorillas," Kim mumbled, picking up papers she lost. Jack was following her quietly.

"Now I want that paper back on the count of three. One. Two. Look bananas!" Kim snatched the paper and saw a whole fleet of monkeys after the baby monkey started crying. She panicked as she ran away. She made a jump, Jack grabbed her.

"Oh, I'm flying, I-" Kim was cut off seeing Jack, holding her. She screamed as she saw a monkey chewing on her boot. She hit it with her umbrella and the monkey took the boot with him as he fell. Jack jumped on a big tree branch, catching Kim.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Kim demanded as Jack put her down. They saw the monkeys again. "Pick me up! Pick me up! Pick me up!" Kim panicked. As soon as the monkey's stopped chasing them they reached a tree and they stopped there. The monkey was there saying something in monkey. Jack communicated with them and he gave the baby monkey the picture. Jack turned around to see Kim gone.

"I'm in a forest with a man, who can talk to monkeys," she said as she struggled to get to another tree, "it can't get any worse, can it?" and it started raining, "obviously it can." and she saw Jack again. She screamed. Jack pushed her onto the branch. He tickled her feet and almost looked up her skirt, "get off!" she kicked Jack away. He came close, "how dare you-" Jack got hold of her hand, revealing similar hands. He put his ear on her chest, and after he was done, he put her ear to his chest.

"Good heartbeat. It's very nice. Mm hm," Kim smiled.

"It's very nice," Jack mimicked.

"Oh, thank you I just-" Kim said putting her hair up but let it go, "you do speak." Kim kept rambling on until Jack put a finger on her lips.

"Jack," Jack said.

"Oh I see!"

"Oh I see!" Jack mimicked, "Jack. Oh I see."

"No no no," Kim coughed, "I'm Kim."

"No no no. I'm Kim," Jack mimicked.

"No no. Kim. Jack. Kim."

"Kim," Jack whispered as he took Kim's hand.

Then they heard another gunshot.

"Ty!" Kim exclaimed.

"Ty!" Jack said as they heard another gunshot.

"Excuse me. Can you take me to my camp?" Kim asked.

Jack made a gunshot sound perfectly as he wrapped his arm around Kim's waist and jumped down.

"Um, can't we walk?"

"Can't we walk?" Jack mimicked.

* * *

**Satisfying? Well hope you enjoyed and will see ya soon!**

**Love, Emily!**


End file.
